Pending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 20050003120 describes a method of fabricating glow-in-the-dark gazing globes or other objects, as well as the articles that result. The method comprises the steps of providing a hollow form having an inner wall made from a transparent or translucent material, the form including an aperture for gaining access to the interior thereof, and introducing one more photoluminescent pigments into the form through the aperture so that they cling to the inner wall. In alternative embodiments, the pigments may be applied without an adhesive, as by naturally cling, vacuum evaporation, or other techniques. If the object is a gazing globe, a supporting stand may be included. A plurality of different pigments may be introduced into the form to create a decorative or swirling effect. One drawback with the approach just described is that after a few hours following sundown, the light-emitting capabilities of these materials falls off, resulting in a product which no longer glows as nighttime continues.